


Twist, Until We Fall Apart

by slytherinsm



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Thor is one hot bachelor, Valkyrie the mediator and confidante, and Carol is damn bossy I love it, corporate world au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsm/pseuds/slytherinsm
Summary: There was something odd, about the table. Carol remembered what was placed on top of it before: his two favorite novels, a pen holder, and some picture frames. This time, the table was cleared of anything of those.Except that there was his tie.Strange, she said to herself. She was sure he wasn’t going minimalistic but something was up.





	Twist, Until We Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If I have readers here from my main fanfic, The Heart on the Highroad, I'm so so sorry I won't be able to update the next chapter yet since I left my laptop at my sister's house. Currently, I'm with my parents. I forgot to sync the file for remote editing but bc I've also been busy with my college applications lately. 
> 
> Anyway, here's a sexy time smutty fic for this ship to compensate from failing to update the latest chapter. This ain't my first time writing smut, I wrote for other ships too but well, read it at your own risk. 
> 
> P.S. i know y'all thirsty, ask and you shall be quenched.

She had been calling his business number for heaven knows how many times in the past hours. It was always a staccato of beeping sound and the usual generic female voice instructing her to redirect her message to a voicemail instead. She lightly tossed her phone on the glass table of her office, sighing in defeat as her attempt to reach out to him became futile. The day was barely ending yet she had enough already. She glanced over the neatly arranged black folders that contained documents and unsigned contracts for her to review before approval. She let her head hit softly on the headrest of the swivel chair and massaged her aching temples.

A buzz came from her telecom then she pressed the button, “The operations manager is here, Ms. Danvers.”

“Let her in,” on cue, the double wooden doors opened and a woman in a suit, curly black hair pinned elegantly on her head, holding another addition to her plethora of paper works, made her way in, “Another day, another document for you to co-sign.”

Carol received the folder, “Can I ask you something, Valkyrie?”

Valkyrie sat on the long couch, crossing her legs, “Well, shoot.”

“Where the fuck is _he?”_

Her brows shot up slightly at Carol’s frustrating tone, “Thor? That, I don’t know too.”

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Did you even know that he didn’t attend the meeting with the board of directors. Even the regents of the universities this company are partnering with were present, yet not even his shadow was there!”

Valkyrie whistled, “That’s unfortunate. We hope they won’t back out. But oh, they can’t, technically, they’ve signed the contract. We are far from bankruptcy then.”

Carol heaved a sigh and leaned her arms forward, “Where is your best friend, Valkyrie?”

The woman sitting comfortably on the couch could only shrug her shoulders, “He and Loki had a disagreement. Must have been a big issue since Loki walked out of their family dinner last week.”

It perked the blonde’s curiosity, “I’ll take my guess: inheritance.”

Valkyrie stood and went to a table where Carol kept a stash of liquor, “Their father decided to let Thor handle this empire while Loki will handle the sister company, something to do with aviation, ” she poured some bourbon on glass and added ice cubes, “Maybe he felt unfair since he expected that he’ll have bigger shares from this company but in my opinion, he shouldn’t be because that aviation conglomerate is partnered with Stark Industries anyway.”

“Rich people and the empires they are too afraid to let go.”

Sipping on her glass, Valkyrie smirked, “You’re saying that as if you’re not part of their empire.”

“I did not come from a wealthy family, for starters.”

“But look at you, you’re the vice president. I won’t be surprised if he’ll give way to you soon as COO.”

Carol scoffed, “That needs to be voted by the investors. Slim chances of becoming a COO as we speak. Besides, this might be my last year working here.”

Valkyrie’s brow shot up, “Is this about the past engagement?”

“We’re definitely not having _that_ conversation right now,” she scowled at her for bringing a quite sensitive subject.

“You know what I admire about you, Danvers?” Valkyrie plopped again on the couch, “it’s your professionalism. You two have been in the same room for countless of times because of meetings yadda, yadda. But you have kept your shit together even after you call it quits. Not to mention the sexual ten–”

Carol suddenly interjected her by laughing mirthlessly, “If I resign it’s because I want to venture on something outside the corporate world. Not because I had a past with Thor.”

She heard her friend cluck her tongue, “Sure, keep telling yourself that,” Valkyrie spared a glance at the folders, “you really should start reviewing the documents.”

Carol held her hands like in mock surrender, “I already did. I have signed some but these won’t be put into motion unless your great CEO is here to sign it himself.”

Valkyrie could only shake her head in amusement, seeing her getting pent up by having to stand by her best friend’s tendency to leave some work out for later was quite a scene. Standing up to walk towards the door, she looked at her for one last time, “Call him. I’m sure you have his personal number. Trust me, he’ll pick up. That man, Thor Odinson, can’t resist Carol Danvers.” Then she went out.

* * *

 As much as she was ignoring them by focusing her attention on her laptop, the folders were staring back at her calling for urgency. Valkyrie’s advice was starting to annoy her but if these documents won’t be approved by morning, those sexist, old pigs that comprise the board would accuse her of being an incompetent employee. Sighing heavily as she reached for her phone, Carol realized his number was still on her speed dial. Her thumb ghosted over the screen, hesitating to press the call icon, knowing that this was his personal number and not the one he uses for business. To have his personal number still saved in her contacts, there was a little bit of intimacy in there but she cleared her mind of those thoughts before it went deeper.

Setting aside her pride, she pressed the button and waited for him to pick up.

After the third ring, Carol mentally imagined Valkyrie with a smug face as if she was to say “I told you so.”

“Ms. Danvers, you called,” he said smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating through her being.

“Mr. Odinson, you missed a very important meeting today,” she was almost sneering at him.

“I know. And I knew you could represent me there.”

She felt her blood starting to boil, “You have no idea how I had to save this company’s face in front of your investors and benefactors knowing that you weren’t there to explain.”

He chuckled. _The asshole had the audacity to chuckle._ “Is that all? Because right now I’m really not in the mood to argue with anyone else.”

“Good, then come over here and sign the pending contracts.”

“How about _you_ come over here in my mansion and bring the documents with you.”

Carol couldn’t believe what he said, “Excuse me?”

“I am not going to say it again.”

“Need I remind you that I am the Vice President of Operations, not your personal assistant.”

She heard him huff in amusement, “Yes, I am well aware of your power in _my_ company, Ms. Danvers,” there was a pause for second before he continued, “I am in my home. Bring with you the documents that needed to be signed. Let’s keep this professional.”

She scoffed, sarcasm oozing in her tone, “Says the one who ditched the meeting for some family drama.”

“Don’t test me, Carol. You come over here tonight. No questions asked,” then he hung up. Carol may or may not have hit a nerve or two as Thor’s voice came out dangerously low that it made her spine shiver. Putting her phone in her coat’s pocket, Carol wasn’t left with much choice now that she might have annoyed the hell out him.

He still deserved it, she snickered. Checking her wristwatch, it was already time for most employees to go home. But for her, she’s on over time and she had to go somewhere outside the company’s premises for it to be done. 

* * *

The rain was pouring heavily and occasional thunder and lightning were there that lit up the dark skies and luckily for Carol, she had arrived in this grandiose mansion situated in the Eastern coastline, still not far from the heart of the city. The huge twin metal gates opened automatically, allowing Carol to drive her car inside. She parked the car not far from the entrance door instead of the garage. She had to carry the folders immediately before the rain would destroy and smudge the documents. Carol was aware that he was the only one inside, there were no helpers and keepers of the mansion as he only mandated them to clean it once a week. She made her way in, without even knocking or buzzing the doorbell. She received a text message prior to her arrival, stating that he was currently staying inside his private study room.

The third floor, to the left, the only door you can find along the hallway, she recalled. The huge house was already a familiar maze to Carol. When she and Thor were still an item, they had probably baptized each corner of the mansion except for this room. Though she had been inside the study oftentimes before, Thor didn’t have that kind of fantasy of taking Carol in his private study. There were things that were precious to him stored inside that room; that man has a soft spot for sentimental values. When she was already near the room, this time she knocked on the wooden door until she heard a faint voice, telling her to come inside. Turning the knob open, Carol made her way inside and scanned the surroundings. The room was dark but the soft, flickering glow of the fireplace emitted both light and warmth inside. On one corner placed a shelf that housed his books he collected since he was in his college years. In front of the fireplace was a wide, grey tuxedo sofa. Then his polished mahogany office table placed on the center front.

There was something odd, about the table. Carol remembered what was placed on top of it before: his two favorite novels, a pen holder, and some picture frames. This time, the table was cleared of anything of those.

Except that there was his tie.

Strange, she said to herself. She was sure he wasn’t going minimalistic but something was up.

The silhouette of a figure emerged from the darkness of the room as lightning cracked in the heavens. He was standing near the wide windows, starring outside, bullets of rain pitter-pattered against it.

“I got a call from one of the investors, they’re impressed by your presentation.”

Carol fought the urge to roll her eyes, “I was trying to call you yet you never picked up. And now you’re saying you have talked to an investor, through a phone call? What kind of bullshit is this?”

This time, Thor decided to face her, crossing his arms against his lean chest while leaning against the window, “Funny how you still care about my whereabouts even after months since we broke off our engagement.”

She slightly laughed but it was void of any amusement, “Don’t push yourself. It’s the company’s future I care about.”

“Well, you called me through my personal number. What does it tell me?”

Carol tipped her head in defiance, “It tells you that you should be using your business number always if there is an emergency so that anyone can contact yours immediately.”

“God, that fire, that attitude of yours, ” Thor ran his fingers through his short blond hair, “reminded me of the reason why I fell in love with you… And why we couldn’t bring that love back.”

“There is a purpose of my visit here, Thor. As much as I badly want to be home right now, I’m still working for your information, ” she walked towards the desk to place the folders but she was suddenly stopped by him, “Don’t put it there.”

She scoffed, “Well, where do you expect me to put these? On top of my head?”

“Put those anywhere but on my desk, ” Thor said in a commanding tone.

“You know what, let’s just get on with this. I want you to sign these right away so that by morning, the engineers can already start working on the projects,” Carol stood at the center of the room, handing the folders out for him to receive. He strode across the room and got hold of the folders, but didn’t fail to notice a glimmering band wrapped on her finger.

“You’re still wearing the ring.”

“I wear whatever fits my outfit,” her voice came out steady and nonchalant as if the ring didn’t mean anything to her anymore other than it’s just now one of her jewelry. Thor eyed her clothes, she was wearing a simple long-sleeved, white button-down blouse tucked neatly inside her black pencil skirt. She was wearing the champagne red lipstick that made her sexier, it was his favorite whenever they made out before since it was smudge proof. Her hair was tied into a neat bun, no stray hair was escaping. It was one of her professional looks that made every man in the company weak on their knees especially when she puts on her bossy façade.

Perfect. A smirk slowly crept on Thor’s face, “You should have also worn the necklace, the one I bought from Berlin.”

Carol’s brow arched, “I thought you were keeping this professional, Mr. Odinson. I didn’t come here to ask for your wardrobe advice.” He inched closer to her, “You haven’t moved on, have you?” he said in a low voice.

“Bold of you to say that. We both know here who hasn’t.”

Thor stepped closer but Carol didn’t take a step back and stood firmly on her spot. They were already just a few inches from each other that she could smell his musky scent of cologne that used to make her feel hazy. She tilted her head up to see his eyes in a heated stare, “What if the next thing I will do will make you come back to me?”

“Try me. Though I doubt that. Maybe it’ll be the other way around instead,” She challenged.

One touch and it was all over, it was always that way for Carol as he slammed his lips to hers in a fierce and bruising kiss. There were teeth, tugging and pulling as if they were pouring out all those months of frustration and disappointment. The folders were long gone and discarded on the floor but neither remembered about being ‘professional’ any more. Thor gripped her hips as he tried to back Carol against the desk, their lips still in contact. She felt the electricity in her skin, the old flames igniting and the remnants of their memories together were resurfacing. The back of her mind was whispering to her that she was better than this, she knew well enough to avoid letting a man lay his hands easily on her.

However, all her inhibitions were thrown as they came up again for air, their hot breaths ghosting their cheeks. Thor’s electric blue eyes, like the lightning outside, were blown wide with feral hunger and lust, he brushed his lips oh-so lightly against hers, his voice came out hoarsely, “Tell me to stop, and I will,” he teasingly licked her bottom lip. Carol looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes as a menacing smile lifted the corner of her lips, “The man who used to make me scream like there was no tomorrow isn’t like this. The man I used to love was always up for a challenge,” she let her tongue swipe her lips slowly, noticing how his Adam's apple bobbed at the sight of it, “What’s it going to be, Thor?” she said in a sultry voice.

But instead of words to reply, his pair of strong arms wrapped around her petite waist and he forcefully turned her, facing the table. When she tried to move away from his grip, Thor lightly bit her earlobe and whispered, his tone dangerously baritone, “That man isn’t gone. He just got better. Now, if you were challenging me, you should have been careful about what you asked for.”

Thor got to hold both of her wrists and he placed them behind her back. Carol wriggled them out of his hold but he hissed, “Stop. Moving.” He walked to the side of the table where his tie was placed. He grabbed it and bounded her wrists together. Thor maneuvered her to face him again, he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted Carol to perch her on the table. Then he stepped back a little. She was heaving, her chest was slightly arched because of her wrists tied behind, the buttons of her blouse were almost popping. Strays of hair were now framing her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were plump.

It was a majestic sight that Thor was lucky to see her come undone.

“You planned all of this, did you?” Carol’s eyes narrowed at him, she began to feel suspiciousness because of the sudden emptiness of his table. He was a sentimental man that keeps the things near him for comfort. But here she was, his eyes were feasting over her vulnerable form. Things were bound to happen to her on that table.

“Oh, but I cannot control the weather, baby,” Thor smugly said. He went again to her and cupped her chin with his large hand, “You don’t know how long I’ve fantasized about this. You wearing that suit, all spread out for me on a table,” he latched his lips on the column of her neck, feeling her throat rumble a moan, “You know how much I wanted to beat the daylight out of those men who looked at you that way?”

“Being territorial isn’t a trait. Besides, we’re long over so who are you now in my life to say that?” Carol breathlessly said.

Suddenly, she felt Thor’s teeth scraping against the side of her neck, “But you liked it whenever I am territorial,” he sucked on the spot that earned him another moan, “You liked it whenever I claim you.”

“Fuck you,” she sneered.

“With pleasure, darling,” he pulled back, “Forgive me, but I’ll buy you a new one,” then without any other warning, Thor ripped her blouse open, buttons flying out everywhere, then he pushed it down to her wrist. She didn’t have time to get shocked as his lips nipped on her collarbone. His hands grazed around her back, trying to find the clasp of her lacy bra but when he realized she was wearing a racerback type, Thor found the clasp at the front and opened it. He dragged the straps down, her supple and round breasts spilled out of the cups.

Thor let his lips trail kisses along her jawline as Carol lulled her head on his hand, threading his fingers through her soft hair. His other hand expertly kneaded her breast while pinching its perked nipple alternately. She sighed in content as he made his way to her breasts, sucking at the twin valleys ferociously. Carol writhed in pleasure as he lightly bit her hardened nipples, “Unbind me now.”

“Tut, tut,” Thor chastised her, “See it as a punishment for being quite stubborn.”

Carol tugged on her wrists again, “I saved your sorry ass during the meeting.” Her skirt was hiked up, bunching it around her hips. She heard Thor swore under his breath, “Fuck, since when did you start wearing a thong?”

She bit her lip, trying to contain a moan when she felt his index finger brushing her clothed core, “Since our break up.” She jolted again, pleasure surging in her body as he started roughly rubbing her through her undergarment, “Too bad I never saw you wear it when we were still together. Such an unfair minx.”

Thor was working his way south, dragging his tongue and lips down to her toned stomach until he squeezed her thigh, “Spread those pretty legs for me.” 

Carol did the opposite, “I don’t take any orders.”

“You dare defy me?”

“Unbind me first.”

He regained his composure, his eyes hardened, then suddenly, Thor roughly pulled her away from the table only for him to let her face it once again. Carol let out a yelp when he bent her forward, her torso leaning against the cold wood.

Her smooth ass was coming into view, “You like it when I get rough, do you? Remember when I fucked you against the windows of your condo unit,” he leaned forward to say it to her ear, “Nothing can beat that time when I had gone beyond wild.”

 “Bragging about that? My other ex could do _better_ ,” then she felt a sudden sting on her butt cheek, a resounding smack filled the room. Carol let out a hiss through her gritted teeth, he slapped her ass so hard, it would leave his handprint on it for days. Another smack hit her other butt cheek and this time, a mixture of pain and pleasure flowed through her veins, her senses electrified.

“You don’t bring up other men’s name.”

“I didn’t even say any nam— _oh!”,_ Carol moaned but this time it wasn’t his hand that slapped her ass, it was something firmer. It turned out he undid his leather belt and used it, “Another word and it’ll be more painful than this.” He smoothed his hand around her butt cheeks, squeezing them before he smacked them again. Thor could hear Carol groaning but it wasn’t because she was in pain, the woman was clearly enjoying this.

He lifted her leg up on the table and she was now exposed even more. Thor could see the evident wetness seeping through the center of her thong. He kneeled and pressed open-mouth kisses against the smooth skin of her inner thighs. Carol’s eyes rolled back in her head as his rough beard grazed near her nether lips. He blew his hot breath against her womanhood, sending shivers up her spine.

“Finally, this is better than my dinner,” he peeled her underwear, bringing it down to her ankles. Thor rubbed the slickly hot slit of her core with his thumb repeatedly, watching her whole body react to his touch.

“That’s a five-star, what are you waiting for?” Carol taunted him and before she could process anything else, Thor parted her lips and his tongue delved skillfully inside her. Her head spun, intoxicated by the feeling of both the roughness of his beard and the velvety softness of his tongue working up on her womanhood. She wanted her hands free, to tug on the ends of his hair, or to push his face further because _it was that good_.

“Uhng. Ah! _Ah_ , oh more, mmm m-more.” She was a moaning mess. Thor added a digit slowly into her while simultaneously rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves using his thumb. Her mind short-circuited and her skin tingled in a frenzy of static. Thor curled his tongue inside her folds and Carol moaned deeply in ecstasy. She felt her insides uncoil, coming down from her high and he lapped on her juices as she came on her first climax. Her body fell limp on the table, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Carol felt him peppering kisses starting from the base of her spine until she felt his lips under her ear, “You know, I like your hair like that, tied into a bun,” Thor leaned back and she could hear the sound unzipping fly then discarding the fabric on the floor, she had a glimpse of her view behind and found that Thor was wearing nothing but his white undershirt. He was undoing the tight knot on her wrist, _finally_ , but he kept her bent against the table. Carol felt the tip of his manhood brushing against her slick folds, they both made a throaty moan at the sudden contact.

 “But I like it better when I can pull it hard when I am buried deep inside you,” then Thor undid the clip, her hair flowed to its natural length. Without missing a beat, he suddenly slid his length into her. Carol gasped as his manhood deliciously stretched her, even after months since they broke up, she never forgot how it feels to have him invade her body. Being touched by Thor was like being handed the holy grail. He was her gentle lover, but for tonight, Carol was certain he wouldn’t resort to that side of his. Thor slammed his hips harder this time, she was trying to find something to grip as his pace was relentlessly starting to get faster. His hands grabbed hold of her hips; his fingerprints were about to leave marks on it. Thor continuously rammed into her, Carol was beginning to scream in pleasure, “Say it. Say my name, Carol,” he tugged on her hair together and pulled them as he pounded harder, her hips bucked. Her hands gripped the edge of the table, trying to steady herself from falling weak on her knees. The sound of their skins slapping against each other was in synch with the thunder cracking as the rain continuously poured harder.

“T-Thor, you – _nguh –_ you jerk, don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop,” she was panting between moans while he was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to contain his guttural groans. His grip on her hair was starting to loosen as his pace was slowing down, “So close… so close.” They both languidly rock each other now, her hips meeting his in a rhythmic pattern. “Don’t hold back. I’m on the pill.”

With one long thrust, their bodies shuddered in an earth-shattering climax, Thor pulled her body up and her back slammed against his hard chest. For a moment, neither was making a move and Carol stayed in that position. Then his arms snaked around her waist, his forehead now resting on her shoulder. She sighed and faced him. As they both stared at each other, the words left unsaid lingering in the air, Carol could only kiss him softly, and he reciprocated. There was no rush or anger or passion; it was a kiss with only pure intentions. Thor cradled her face gently and she hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands found its ways inside his shirt and helped him peel it off his torso. For the first time in a while, Carol felt his pectorals and his toned muscles, sculptured like the body of a marble statue of a god. Thor carried her, walked over to the wide couch and gently laid her down, his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled on a thin sheet near the small, side table and unfolded it. He settled on her side and they covered their glistening and naked bodies under the sheet.  There was only silence, only the percussion of the quenching rain filled the space. They were both staring at the ceiling, still dazed from their… unexpected turn of events during this rendezvous.

“This doesn’t change anything, does it?” She asked him, her voice came out strained.

“Carol…”

“No, this is wrong. Shit, why did I even fall from your trap,” Carol sat up, moving away from his warmth but Thor held her back by her arm, “Carol, please, this isn’t a trap. We never talked about us anymore.” But Carol shook her head, now feeling disgusted by her actions, “There’s nothing left to talk about.”

“I miss you,” his eyes were now desperate to break through her walls but she kept on resisting it, “Carol, I know you were scared and uncertain when you accepted my proposal. I can feel it that we both loved each other. Valkyrie told me that you confessed that you were pressured because of my father, the media, and every person who thinks they have a valid opinion about us that’s why you broke it off,” he leaned forward, his face now only a few inches away from hers, “You think it didn’t hurt me? I know you’ve read bullshit headlines from those tabloids that the heir to the Odinson Enterprises has been changing partners since his break up with his first love, Carol Danvers.

“You think it didn’t hurt? When every time I tried to move on, I just couldn’t because they aren’t any like you,” there was something solemn in his eyes. Their stunning, deep blue held true to his words that he could not hide.

Her eyes searched for his longing ones, “Compared to you, I don’t have anything else other than the responsibility I got in your company. I’m just… nothing.”

“No, don’t you dare say that to me because if there’s anything, you’ve become my everything,” he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, “I love you. I still do.” Through her glimmering eyes, a gentle smile spread across her features, “Still a sweet talker.” They both laughed softly. As it died down, Carol took the diamond-encrusted ring on her finger and held it to him, “Perhaps a take two can fix.”

He took the ring, “Should I get down on one knee?”

Carol leaned forward and chastely kissed him, “Just hold me. Break a couple of traditions of proposing to someone, will you?”

Thor chuckled then cleared his throat, holding the ring between them, “I know that you still don’t believe in marriage but let’s get married for tax benefits anyway.”

Her brow arched as she inwardly cringed at his lame attempt to joke about marriage, “I might have said that before but sure you can do better, more romantic maybe?”

“You know, it’s a better option than committing a crime such as tax evasion.”

Carol playfully rolled her eyes at him, “You’re really hopeless, but yes. Let’s get married for tax benefits.” Then he slipped the ring back to her finger. Thor flipped them, she was on her back and locked his lips with hers.  With his lips, she felt his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between a grinning and kissing.

She pulled back and stroked his beard, “Mmm, I prefer you not to shave the beard during our wedding.”

“Why so?”

A mischievous glint sparked in her eyes and a devious smirk crept on her face as she straddled his waist.

“The beard stays on when it’s time for our honeymoon sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Brb, I gotta bathe myself with holy water.


End file.
